Picture Perfect
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: AU An unfortunate predicament landed her with a Yankee looking dance teacher. Ichigo Kurosaki shocked her as he taught her how to dance and how to trust. Ichigo X Rukia
1. Stiff

**Picture Perfect**

**I. Stiff**

"Right there! That's perfect, Rukia!" shouted the photographer from behind his camera.

Rukia Kuchiki was a rising pop star and well-known model. Currently she was modeling for 13D, they were outside in a park and had her dressed in a pair of designer jeans and the brand t-shirt and jacket. She turned to look down at the camera from a tree where she sat smiling gloriously on one of the branches. The photographer, Kaien Shiba, was impressed with her skill but saw that something was lacking in her photos.

Finally when they got the last shot, he gave a thumbs-up and grinned at the young model. "You're a little stiff! Have fun with it next time!" The purple-haired photographer advised, patting the college student on the head. Rukia looked up to the former model and followed him as he met with his wife, Miyako. "Miyako, this is Rukia Kuchiki. I just took her photo today. Rukia, this is my wife, Miyako. She's my assistant."

Rukia bowed deeply in respect. "Pleased to meet you, Miyako-san."

"Same here, Rukia-san. Do you like modeling so far?"

"Yes, very much. Singing is new for me, but I love that too." She replied brightly. Kaien swiftly took a photo. "Eh?"

Kaien grinned. "You were too stiff last time. I finally got to capture your smile."

* * *

**A little model drabble on Kaien, Rukia, and Kaien's wife, Miyako. This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I like it. **

**Next is gonna be on Urahara and Yoruichi.**

**Review please!!! Oh, I love writing one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. **


	2. Familiar

**Picture Perfect**

**II. Familiar**

Yoruichi Shihouin was shocked to see her childhood friend standing behind a bar, conversing casually with a client. His hat was off, that which concealed his eyes, but he wore frameless spectacles that became a barrier. The man seemed sincerely interested in what he had to say, laughing when he was expected to laugh, inputting comments when allowed. A redheaded teen greeted her with a strained smile and led her to a seat far from the bar.

"What may I get you?" He asked.

"Just a cesar salad." She responded politely. The server nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. Yoruichi looked back at the bartender. He was still talking to the man, but when he finally handed him a drink, the older man left without a glance back. She was stunned to see such behavior, but that was life.

Finally the redheaded server came back with her salad and carefully placed it in front of her. She hardly had touched it when he came back 20 minutes later to check on her. "Are you finished with that?" She nodded and asked for her bill. When she paid, he noticed, she didn't leave and instead headed towards the bar. It was late when she came in, and there were no other clients besides her.

He watched as the Old Man's face turned into a grin at the sight of her. The older man fell back as the woman flicked him on the forehead and watched as he merely shrugged it off replying with something that made her laugh.

Kisuke Urahara kept an eye on his employee and waited until he had disappeared before slipping off his glasses and putting on his hat. He allowed the familiar woman in front of him to slip off his bow tie and pull him closer to her. Her bright eyes allowed a fierceness that would intimidate most, but allowed him in. "Where have you been, you idiot?" She asked softly. Her violet hair was let down as he had always seen it as children, but over the years it had grown much in length.

"Your hair…" He began, "Looks just like a model's now." His eyes were glazed as he looked over her appearance. Yoruichi frowned slightly. "It's beautiful. You've really grown to be so beautiful, Yoru-cha—I mean, Shihouin-san." He corrected.

They were in different worlds.

"Kisuke…" He smiled at her gently, stroking her face with a warmth she had yet to feel for many years. "I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, he placed his lips upon hers catching her words and emotions. "What a familiar feeling," He muttered as he parted from her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," She agreed, getting off the stool. "Good bye, Kisuke."

The blonde nodded, "Good bye, Yoruichi."

* * *

**So this is a chapter relating to how Yoruichi becoming a famous model has changed hers and Kisuke's relationship. This was kind of sad, since they parted again. (sad face) Onto the next one! Go Hisana and Byakuya! I'm like such a fan girl over that pairing right now! Two in one day! Man, I rock! **

**Review please!!! **


	3. Make You Smile

**Picture Perfect**

**III. Make You Smile**

"_You can stay here for tonight."_

Hisana Imamura did not know what she was doing in this extravagant penthouse. There were large windows that showed the illuminated city beneath them while many expensive décor was hung on the walls. A large flat-screen TV sat in the center of a room surrounded by three leather couches, in front of the kitchen where a bar stood facing away from the electronic. A separate hallway that was connected contained many doors that led to various rooms. All in all, this was the most extraordinary place she had ever been in.

A tall man with a strong build stood in the kitchen preparing tea. His shoulder length black hair was let down elegantly over a formal attire. "Imamura-san," He addressed, handing her a cup of tea and leading her to one of the sofas. "Are you all right?"

Slowly, Hisana nodded. Earlier that evening she had been attacked at the bar she worked at. Apparently, the man in front of her knew her attacker and felt the need to protect her for the rest of the night. This, she believed, was too much to repay such a small debt. Many of those occurrences happened quite frequently where she lived. "Yes," she replied softly. His dark eyes searched her expression.

"Allow me to show you to your room." He stood up after they both finished their tea and led her to the far most room. "You may use the clothes that are in the drawer for tonight and there's an extra toothbrush you may use. If you need anything, my room is across the hallway." She nodded to him, and watched him politely excuse himself.

The room she was staying in was the size of her living room at her small apartment. There was a double bed and a dresser and closet. She couldn't allow herself to be spoiled after one misfortune that wasn't even caused by the man. Hisana exited her room and knocked on the man's door. "Um, this is too much. It was not your fault at all." She explained.

His expression was changed into surprise. "It is the job of my family to deal with inappropriate actions of the lower families beneath us."

The woman in front of him smiled warmly and placed her hand on his cheek. He stiffened at the sudden contact. "You're very kind, Kuchiki-san. Please don't overwork yourself." She told him softly. The small touch she provided him unbalanced his heart. This girl, how could she say such kind words? Others commented that he was cold and unfeeling.

"_Kuchiki-kun, that was very beautiful. However, I don't think you can do many shoots during summer when you must smile."_

"_He's like the winter, that Kuchiki heir: cold and empty." _

She was out of the ordinary. "Thank you," He replied in a voice barely above a whisper, a smile had graced his lips. Even though he thought she wouldn't hear it, he was sure she heard it after seeing her smile back at him as she closed the door to her room before sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see! My attention has been diverted towards Harry Potter fanfics, but I also feel like updating this too. Okay, I'm done! Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Lessons

**Picture Perfect**

**IV. Lessons**

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't surprised to see the girl standing next to his fiancée was her sister. "You'll need to know how to dance, Rukia. So we found you a teacher." Hisana explained. Her identical sister was in shock. "You're a model too, aren't you? You might need to know later."

The teacher they had found for her was the son of a dancer and model. "This is Kurosaki. He'll be able to teach you." Byakuya had told her during their introduction. He looked like a yankee. His hair was a _vibrant_ orange color and his eyes were set into a glare. However, as they began to dance the stereotypical image she had seen began to fall.

Day after day, she began to learn more about him.

He was the oldest child of the once famous dancer, Masaki Kurosaki, and of the retired photographer, Isshin Kurosaki. He had younger twin sisters that he would die to protect. After his mother died, he trained hard to become someone who would be able to take her place and run the studio again, and to also uphold the name of his once well-known family. He had explained that as a child, his mother's fans constantly surrounded him, but when she died many people looked down on his family.

"What about you, Rukia?" He asked her when they decided to take a break. They sat against the gate on the roof.

Rukia thought about it for a moment. He had always told her about himself since he first needed to her to trust her, now he just told her because they were close. "I started to model when I was sixteen. I have an older sister, Hisana, and she's getting married (hence, the reason why I am here). However, I've been living overseas for the past two years. Our parents divorced when I was a baby, and because my mother died, I don't remember much about her. My father and I were never close to begin with."

Ichigo thought for a moment, observing her serious expression. Finally he heaved a sigh, and placed his hand comfortingly on the model's head. "You've been lonely, haven't you?" He asked her, his eyes unwavering. Rukia smiled softly and slowly tears began to roll down her cheeks. He brought her to his chest, and waited there patiently, letting the girl in front of him cry.

The next week, the duo displayed one of the most magnificent dances Byakuya Kuchiki had ever seen. He, too, was a dancer in his own right, but what he had accomplished did not compare to the grace and beauty the two people in front of him showed. When they bowed, Byakuya applauded their efforts with his overjoyed fiancée. "Well done, Kurosaki." He said to the other man. Ichigo nodded. "Rukia, we have assigned you a partner for the wedding. He is my make-up artist, Ichinose Takizawa."

"Nii-sama, can't I choose my own partner?"

"Hisana and I have made this decision together."

"You will make a lovely pair with Takizawa-kun. He's looking forward to it. It would be a shame to break his heart." Her sister added.

Rukia wanted to object further, but Ichigo stopped her. His eyes looked pained as he whispered in her ear, "Go on." He pushed her forward and disappeared up the stairs of the studio. Byakuya led her out of the room and into the car quickly so that they would not miss their meeting with Renji, the best man. When Ichigo was sure that they were gone, he walked down and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. He took out a box of cigarettes his father left behind on one of his visits and tossed it in the air several times before finally crushing it in his fist.

"Damn it."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Weddings were not her forte. Her older sister was dressed beautifully in a vintage wedding dress, and her smile was radiant as she stood next to her husband. Rukia wished she could be like that with the person she loved. She wished that she could have that magical moment, like the one they had whenever they danced together. Instead, she was partnered with Ichinose Takizawa, and everyone was sure they would be the next couple walking down the aisle. "I'll get you a drink; you look parched." He told her with an inviting smile. When he left, Rukia shuddered at the thought of his smile.

The best man caught sight of this and chuckled. "Yo, Rukia." He said in his low voice. "Are you _trying_ to sleep with the guy?"

Rukia would have slapped Renji, but this was a special day for her sister; she couldn't just ruin it for her. "Shut up, Renji. Why are you here?"

"I'm the best man, of course." Renji responded with a smile. "Well anyways, Byakuya-sama is calling for me. See ya, and Rukia?" She looked at him. "Be careful. Everyone knows everyone here is a potential backstabber."

Later, Ichinose arrived with the drinks and handed hers with a bright smile. "Cheers." He told her. She agreed and took a large gulp of the wine. _Geez, that stupid Renji trying to get me scared for nothing,_ she thought. Suddenly she began to feel weak in the knees and lightheaded. Last time she checked, she was pretty tolerant to alcohol. Wait, what was she drinking again? She didn't know. Her body soon became limp in Ichinose's arms. The man smiled expectantly as he reported that he would take the young woman to a room.

When she woke up, a man with startling bright hair sat in a chair next to the bed. "Ichi…go?" The man smiled at her gently and leaned forward to get a better look. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

Ichigo stroked her hair tenderly. "You," he paused to figure out what to say next, "Drank some really hard liquor. Idiot." The smile he saw on her face showed he made the right choice in not telling her the truth. The real truth was that she was almost raped if he had not appeared when he saw Ichinose carrying Rukia to her room while he was about to go downstairs to attend Byakuya and Hisana's reception. Ichinose was well known in the business for using drugs to get girls in bed. He was glad that he had caught her when he did.

He learned that the world was not safe for him. Because the world was not safe for the one he loved.

"You'll never be alone anymore, Rukia." He told her softly, but with resolve.

"I know. Neither will you." She mumbled, falling back asleep in the warm protection of Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Ichinose Takizawa is a character of my own creation. I guess you can describe his appearance as tall, messy bleached hair, and dark brown eyes. Anyways, I would like to thank 'Anonymous' and Kohryu for being my first reviewers. I would love to add more people to this list so please REVIEW!! **


End file.
